


Прав в половине случаев

by Lenuchka



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, романс, юст
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 15:37:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14060073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenuchka/pseuds/Lenuchka
Summary: — Почему бы тебе не пойти с нами? — спросил Хан. — Ты неплохо сражаешься. Можешь мне пригодиться.Первым побуждением Люка был отказ из принципа, но жажда приключений, чувство долга и желание отомстить, похоже, не оставили ему выбора.





	Прав в половине случаев

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [right half the time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3749020) by [fabrega](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabrega/pseuds/fabrega). 



— Почему бы тебе не пойти с нами? — спросил Хан. — Ты неплохо сражаешься. Можешь мне пригодиться.

Первым побуждением Люка был отказ из принципа, но жажда приключений, чувство долга и желание отомстить, похоже, не оставили ему выбора. Он подавил импульс, остановился и действительно задумался об этом. Неделю назад в это время он был в доме, которого больше не существовало, с семьей, которой тоже больше не было, волновался о незначительных повседневных делах. Он понятия не имел, что это — все это — произойдет. Он думал об отце, сражавшемся за то, что было теперь Империей, во время войн Клонов. О Биггсе, который теперь учился в академии, и как близок он сам был к поступлению туда. О том, как тонка линия, отделяющая невинных людей от того, о чем они должны жалеть, сами того не зная.

Ему пришло в голову, что это та самая чертовски глупая, идеалистическая борьба, которой так боялся его дядя, скрывая от него правду об отце. Он думал о том, что эта борьба и Империя забрали у него всего за неделю: людей, вырастивших его, наставника, в котором он, как оказалось, нуждался, целую планету, на которой он никогда не был, последний шанс на нормальную жизнь. Он думал, будут ли у него вообще шансы остаться в живых, прими он участие в этом сражении. Он знал, что произойдет, когда они пойдут против Империи.

Империя столько у него отняла. Осталось ли что-то, что он добровольно бы ей отдал?

Он думал о человеке, которого терял прямо сейчас и который смотрел ему в лицо, ожидая ответа. Возможно, Люк принимал желаемое за действительное, но ему казалось, что с каждой секундой нечто неуловимо меняется в выражении лица и позе Хана.

— Что думаешь? — спросил Хан. — Думаешь, принцесса и парень вроде меня…

Люк слишком быстро сказал «нет», и, конечно, Хан увидел его насквозь: его сомнения, ревность, чувства, которые он сам не мог еще выразить словами.

Люк обдумывал предложение. Подумал о смерти и кривоватой улыбке Хана. Он принял решение.

***

Для начала они забрали награду и выплатили долги Хана. Не самое блестящее начало новой жизни, которую представлял Люк на своей захудалой планетке — пресмыкаться перед склизким бандитом. Но Люк начал с чистого листа не по своей воле, а новая жизнь Хана, они оба знали, потребует много поклонов и расшаркиваний, и целой куче кредитов придется перейти из рук в руки.

— Мы должны как-то отпраздновать, — предложил Люк позже. — Может, выпьем? Я знаю одну кантину…

— Мы свалим из этой дыры так быстро, как сможем, — покачал головой Хан, — пока никто не передумал. (Люк заметил, что при этих словах Хан искоса посмотрел на него.)

Отпраздновать выпивкой получилось позже в кореллианском баре. Их компания заняла темную кабинку в углу. Люк потягивал напиток, купленный ему Ханом. Что-то не очень крепкое и сладкое, что должно было позволить ему остаться в здравом уме. Но он все равно слегка захмелел. Чубакка произнес тост, и пусть Люк еще не понимал слов, но ощутил облегчение в его тоне. Люк поднял свой стакан и чуть ближе наклонился к Хану.

***

— Хорошо, что мы ничего не слышали, — сказал Хан. — Поверь мне, если бы они проиграли, мы бы об этом узнали. Империя любит злорадствовать.

Люк хотел бы поверить, что отсутствие новостей с Явина означало: ему нет нужды там быть. Но это было сложно.

Когда Люк сказал Лее, что уходит с Ханом, она неохотно дала ему контактный адрес.

— Если ты передумаешь, — тихо и холодно сказала она. Люк был уверен, что Лея ожидала от него большего, но также не сомневался, что если он когда-нибудь решит вернуться, то Восстание будет не в том положении, чтобы злопамятно отказаться от его помощи.

Он послал единственное сообщение с общедоступного терминала на Оброа-скай, пока Хан и Чуи завершали их первую контрабандистскую сделку после Татуина. «Как дела?» Это звучало глупо, и он почувствовал себя дураком, как только отправил его.

Ответ был коротким, но не слишком: «Мы живы. Но не благодаря тебе».

Люка затопила волна облегчения, и он задался вопросами: как это произошло, кто выжил, а кто нет, кто совершил чудесный выстрел. Он недолго гадал, как бы все сложилось, останься он. Люк знал: у него не было причин думать, что именно он сделал бы решающие залпы. Ведь его окружало множество решительных и компетентных пилотов, но это не помешало ему немного помечтать о взрывах и победе.

— Чему ты улыбаешься? — спросил Хан, только что вернувшийся с задания, наклоняясь к терминалу Люка.

Люк взглянул на него, и ответ на этот вопрос полностью поменялся.

Он показал Хану полученное сообщение. 

— Вот видишь? — самодовольно усмехнулся Хан. — Я же говорил. 

И правда говорил.

***

Он выполнили несколько заказов. Люк не был уверен, чего он ожидал, когда Хан предлагал ему эту жизнь. То, что он видел ранее, было захватывающим: перестрелки, побег и злодеи. Повседневность же оказалась не столь интересной, более предсказуемой. Они перевозили грузы и пассажиров. Тихо и осторожно, насколько это возможно, ведь именно за это им и платили наниматели.

Люк учился как полезным вещам (астронавигация, переговоры с нанимателями, срочный ремонт корабля), так и не очень (дежарик, сабакк, срочный ремонт корабля в невесомости, потому что гравитация отказала). Хан стоял за его плечом, хихикая, давал советы, часто драматично вздыхал и, положив руку Люку на плечо, наклонялся, чтобы шептать ему на ухо.

Он носил бластер, купленный на заработанные деньги. Он держал световой меч отца в маленькой коробке со своим именем в самом дальнем углу грузового отсека.

Время тянулось мучительно медленно. Это и называлось космическим перелетом на дальнее расстояние — пересечение галактики с одного края до другого занимало немало времени. Иногда Люк общался с пассажирами, иногда шатался по залам или спал на своей новой койке в каюте экипажа. И подолгу болтался в кабине. Хан посмеивался над ним, насколько понимал Люк, но чем еще ему было заняться?

Затем начались дежурства в кресле пилота, всегда по двое: Люк и Чубакка, с длительным молчанием, прерывающимся приступами искреннего веселья. Хан и Чуи: похоже, у них все было так же, как раньше. И Люк с Ханом — вдвоем за пультом управления. Под бдительным взглядом Хана Люк медленно, но верно учился уловкам пилотирования Сокола. Так, чтобы в случае необходимости он мог в одиночку взять на себя управление. Хан рассказывал Люку истории о своей прошлой жизни, которые никак не могли быть правдой. И Люк неверяще смеялся.

Люку нечего было рассказать. Достаточно понимающая семья, скучные друзья, сбор воды год за годом, мечты о другой жизни, которые теперь казались ему чрезвычайно наивными. Затем обгоревшие трупы его дяди и тети. Ничто из этого не подходило для товарищеских посиделок.

— Никаких историй? Вообще? — спросил Хан.

— Ну, — сказал Люк, пытаясь удержать серьезное выражение лица. — Есть одна, про Звезду Смерти и принцессу… О, но ты же тоже там был.

Хан расхохотался.

— Что ж, еще одна причина радоваться, что ты свалил из этой дыры, — сказал он и ласково взъерошил волосы Люка.

«Еще одна?» — подумал тот. 

***

После этого их работа стала интереснее: побег от местной власти и Империи, несколько потасовок в кантинах, короткий, но запоминающийся полет через пояс астероидов. Пару раз они даже перевозили оружие для Восстания. Люк сомневался, что этот всплеск активности в их работе случаен.

(Он понял, что это именно та жизнь, которую он приписывал своему отцу, пока рос.)

***

Клиент отвел Люка в сторону в доках, когда они собирались улетать, и спросил о надежности «Сокола». И первым порывом Люка было защитить корабль, а не выразить сочувственное понимание беспокойству. Это мой дом, подумал он. И порадовался этому осознанию.

Хан опустил трап «Сокола». Спускаясь, он поглаживал пальцами внутреннюю обшивку, и Люка немного встревожило то, насколько ощущение дома усилилось.

***

Они отдыхали в кантине на Мрлсст после окончания последней сделки, когда Хан поднялся из-за стола. Люк подумал, что начал лучше понимать Чуи. Так как уловил несколько знакомых слов в ворчании вуки: «следующая работа», «отдых» и «сюрприз». Они некоторое время сидели молча, Люк потягивал свой напиток и слушал местную весьма посредственную группу, пытаясь собрать из этих слов что-то, объясняющее, почему Хан так долго отсутствует.

— Эй, малец. — Люк вскинул голову на голос Хана: тот стоял у стола, держа под руки двух женщин. Он усмехнулся Люку: — Сюрприз!

От лица Люка отлила вся кровь.

— Вот об этом друге я вам и говорил, — объяснил Хан женщинам, но замолк, повернувшись и увидев выражение лица Люка. Хан высвободил руки и наклонился, откровенно обеспокоенный. — Ты в порядке? Выглядишь немного бледным. — Люк не ответил, а только сглотнул и кивнул. Хан продолжил уже тише: — Это из-за девушек? Все добровольно. Клянусь. Слушай, ты не должен делать того, что не хочешь. Просто столько времени прошло, и ты не… в смысле, сначала мне показалось… но потом… и поэтому я подумал, может, ты ищешь, может, ты не…

Люку осталось только надеяться, что он правильно понял бормотание Хана. Он схватил того за жилетку, привлек к себе и поцеловал.

На самую долгую в жизни Люка секунду глаза Хана распахнулись, а затем он обхватил Люка в ответ, практически сливаясь с ним. И это казалось несколько неприличным для общественного места. Они все еще целовались, но Люк услышал, как рядом воет от смеха Чуи. Из-за спины Хана одна из так и не представленных женщин спросила: 

— Так нам уйти или?.. — И Люк скорее почувствовал, чем увидел, как Хан машет ей рукой.

Он улыбнулся в губы Хана.

— Итак? — сказал Хан, усмехаясь, а Люк наслаждался звуком его сбившегося дыхания, который Хан не мог скрыть. — Что думаешь? Мальчик с фермы и парень вроде меня?

Чуи настойчиво зарычал, видимо, отвечая, а Хан скривился в ответ:

— Я знаю, что ответ очевиден, просто… Я уже говорил эту фразу, только… А знаешь что? Забудь. Забудь! — Он всплеснул руками в притворном раздражении. И Люк был настолько счастлив, что не мог представить себе другой выбор.


End file.
